


Feeling This

by stelleshine



Series: Bali [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Relationship, bali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/stelleshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke loves being in Bali, except for one thing. He can't have alone time with Michael, and it hurts because Michael is so beautiful. </p><p>OR</p><p>I wanted to write a Bali fic, and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling This

Michael’s beautiful.

Luke’s known that since he first saw him at school, with his stubbled jaw and stupid sloped fringe. But Michael now is on a whole other level. He’s free, finally to a point where he’d take his shirt off in public without hiding himself, where he’d give his opinion without changing it to fit everyone else’s.

He whispers it against Michael’s skin the first moment he can, locking them both away in his villa after a long night of drinking beer and talking shit. Michael’s hands are all over him, but mostly on Luke’s bare ass, holding him close and tight as Luke thrusts inside of him, telling him how gorgeous he is with every snap of his hips.

Michael is sweaty, his red hair matted against his forehead and his t-shirt sticking to his skin, his loose shorts and briefs discarded somewhere in the luxury villa, while Luke’s were pushed down just below his ass.

They didn’t have the luxury of time, not when there were twelve other people that could find them like this – and one of them being his so called _girlfriend_ – and it had been the most frustrating thing about the entire trip.

That he couldn’t hold Michael’s hand or kiss him whenever he wanted, having to be mindful of their friends who didn’t know about them, and dodging pitying looks from Ashton and Calum who knew everything and could see how hard it was for the two of them to be apart.

The fact that Luke even had time to pin Michael up against the wall of his room was all due to Ashton and his cheap purchase of an acoustic guitar, and if Luke listened really hard, he could hear the gentle strumming from far away where their friends sat around a fire pit in the balmy evening.

But Luke didn’t want to be anywhere else. Not now that Michael was whining into his ear, grabbing up handfuls of Luke’s t-shirt to haul him closer, begging softly for _more, Luke, c’mon baby_ and Luke was falling apart so fast and he _hated_ it, because he wanted it to last forever.

 “Luke,” Michael gasped wetly in his ear, red hair dye running down his face. “Jesus, I’ve missed you, baby.”

Luke whined softly, reduced to nothing when he had Michael’s attention.

“So close,” Michael whispered, his mouth dragging over Luke’s stubbled jaw, his hips rocking back against each sharp thrust of Luke’s hips.

“Mikey,” Luke groaned, hands cupping Michael’s ass cheeks, pushing him harder against the wall with his body, snapping his hips up hard and rough to chase the orgasm threatening to burst inside of him.

Michael cried out softly, tipping his head back against the wall. “That’s it,” he panted out, letting out a soft whine. “Just a little more, baby.”

Luke was trembling, his arms and legs protesting and his head starting to spin and he was groping at Michael roughly, dragging his nails over his skin, his teeth nipping at his collarbone as he tugged Michael back to meet every sharp thrust before he was tipping over the edge, holding Michael against him as he came in harsh pulses inside of him, feeling Michael tighten around his flagging erection as he slicked the space between them.

Luke’s vision was whiting out, his hands pulling Michael off the wall to wrap his arms around him, his touch tender now the desperation had faded somewhat, and the man in his arms whimpered, curling his arms tight around Luke’s neck.

“I love you,” Michael whispered softly, carding his fingers through Luke’s sweaty hair, kissing over the corner of his mouth.

“You too,” Luke murmured, his hands on Michael’s hips as he pulled out, tugging his briefs and shorts up over his ass, his arms wrapping around Michael again.

“That’s just great,” Michael murmured softly, nuzzling into Luke’s neck. “Your junk is all over my thighs.”

Luke laughed softly, rubbing his lower back. “You love it,” he murmured.

“I do,” Michael agreed with a lovesick sigh, tracing patterns all over Luke’s back with his index finger. “I’ve really missed you.”

“Stay here tonight,” Luke mumbled softly, kissing Michael’s neck. “I don’t care who finds out.”

“Yeah you do,” Michael mumbled. “We both do. But we’ll see, okay? If Ash and Cal can distract them so we can spend the night together. Sucks sleeping without you.”

Luke hated thinking about it, the fact that they were keeping things quiet for a reason, but all of them never seemed to matter when he couldn’t kiss Michael every day.

“Guys?”

The gentle knock at the door meant it was over, and Michael reluctantly pulled away from Luke to arch his back a little, disappearing across the hall into the bathroom while Luke walked to the front door.

“Hi,” Ashton said once he’d opened it, a regretful smile on his face. “I’m sorry, I tried to give you more time but Brian wants to do a late night swim and the guys were going to come get you…”

“It’s okay,” Luke said, smiling gratefully at his friend. “Thanks for just getting us twenty minutes, yeah?”

“I’m sorry,” Ashton sighed, his fingers curled around the wooden door frame. “That you guys can’t just… _be_ , you know?”

Luke smiled. “I know. But if anyone finds out before our families, you know it’d devastate my mum, and Michael’s, too.”

“Yeah,” Ashton agreed. “But hey, maybe a new years resolution of being more open and honest is the way to go.”

Luke laughed, clapping Ashton’s shoulder. “Thanks, man. We’ll be back in five.”

He shut the door to see Michael out of the corner of his eye, dressed in his shorts once more.

“I want to tell my parents,” Michael said quickly, his arms crossed over his chest. “When we get back. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“Okay,” Luke agreed, approaching him and pulling Michael into his arms. “We’ll tell them, then.”

“What about your girlfriend?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “I told you she’s not my girlfriend.”

Michael let out an annoyed sighed. “Have you told _her_ that, because I don’t think she is getting the hint.”

She was overbearing, and Luke hadn’t really realized how much until the pictures started to leak, and he pretty much nipped whatever they were in the bud the moment the fans started to freak out. He’d only ever agreed to hang out with her because Ashton thought it was a good idea, because Luke and Michael weren’t as subtle as they hoped, and fans were asking questions.

Luke had never slept with her – despite the suggestive nature of the photos she posted – and had only exchanged kisses a few time. He was using her just as much as she was using him, but in the end, it wasn’t right.

Her being in Bali was a surprise, but she’d managed to keep her distance, and he appreciated it.

“You know you’re it for me,” Luke mumbled, leaning in to kiss Michael softly. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Michael mumbled, cupping his jaw. “I still hate it.”

“Me too,” Luke assured him. “So we’ll just be honest, okay? Tell our families and slowly start letting our mates know.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Michael’s eyes were so wide with uncertainty and Luke wanted to kiss him until he could make him believe that there was no one in the word Luke wanted more than him.

“I want you,” Luke promised softly. “I have ever since I met you, and I will for the rest of my life.”

Michael pushed some of his sweaty hair off his forehead. “Alright, Hemmings,” he mumbled. “I guess I can accept that.”

Luke smiled, pressing another kiss to Michael’s lips before letting him go, knowing they needed to get back to the group before they started asking questions.

“Oh, Luke?”

“Yeah?”

Michael grinned. “I borrowed a pair of your boxers because there’s no way I’m leaking your spunk in mine.”

Luke laughed, and had to refrain from pulling Michael in again. Instead, he gave the older man a gentle pat on the ass as they exited the villa.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I love Muke. 
> 
> Leave love <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
